A Pair of Dragon Hatchlings
by LethalDeckofHearts
Summary: Poor Charlie, he was the only one in his family who had not found someone to spend the rest of his life with.Now he was feeling the pressure from his mother, who wanted even more grandchildren running around.Little did she know.Rated M for safety
1. A Letter From Mum

Poor Charlie, he was the only one in his family who had not found someone to spend the rest of his life with. Even Percy was engaged to a beautiful girl named Eliza. Now he was feeling the pressure from his mother, who wanted even more grandchildren running around. But little did his mother know, he had found the love of his life right from his childhood days.

He smiled as he read the letter his mother had sent him suggesting he get his bum home for the holiday and possibly with a guest of the female variety. She also gave updates of how wonderful his nieces and nephews were growing up. He jumped as two hands gently covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a seductive voice whispered in his ear making him shiver with delight.

"Mmmm I don't think I'll guess. I quite like you being this close to me. It's been weeks Cole."

"Hello love!" Cole replied removing her hands and wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap, keeping his arms around her all the while. "Where have you been all my life gorgeous?"

"On your arm?" she laughed. "Do I finally get to see my soon-to-be family?"

"Of course! Mum wrote me this morning to tell me if I didn't get my bum home for the holiday she would forcibly remove me herself from Romania. And she added that I should bring a female friend since apparently I've been single for two long, "he said knowing the last statement would give his fiancé a surprise.

"You didn't tell her we've been back together for a year and a half?" Cole exclaimed. "She is so going to kill you before she says anything else."

He chuckled burying his face into her neck remembering the day he'd flown all the way to Kalgoorlie on his broom just to see if she would take him back. That day had been the most joyous in his life until New Year's which had only been two weeks ago. He had asked her to be his bride and now she had gratefully moved back to Romania so that they could start planning their extravaganza.

Her name was Nicole, she had been the love his life since he was three years old. They had grown up together and Charlie absolutely adored her in every sense of the word. He had called her his angel until about his third year at Hogwarts. Then she had shown up and stolen the hearts of all of the first and second year boys as well as his friends. He hated her for being so lovable and pretty, he didn't know at the time that she only had eyes for him. He was her hero and when he started to go out with Alisa in her second year, she hated him from the bottom of her every being. But there wasn't much she could do from the Ravenclaw common room, until quidditch tryouts came around. Charlie was a keeper for Gryffindor and she had rightfully claimed one of the spots of a Ravenclaw chaser thanks to his training. The first game they played against each other she knocked him flat with her shots and he began to see how truly beautiful and agile she was on a broomstick.

Three years later, Charlie snuck out of Gryffindor to meet his angel on the quidditch pitch. She stood there smiling in a white sundress covered with little blue and pink flowers. He rushed over only to stop dead in his tracks about two feet from her. She looked different, not the little girl he'd known and loved but now a young woman who's questioning eyes tore at his heart. He moved as close as he could and wrapped her in his arms whispering sorry over and over until she pushed him away gently shaking her head.

"Why are you apologizing? You've done nothing wrong Charlie. Well, I mean other than kicking the crap out our quidditch team yesterday. And what is it you wanted to talk to me about so late at night? We do have midterms in the morning you know." She smiled nervously.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but it didn't feel right until now. Well, okay that's not true. I just haven't had the courage to finally tell you how I feel," he stammered. "You have been the shining light in my life since the day you were born. You're my best friend and my biggest frustration only because I want to protect you from everything in the world even myself. But I can't do this anymore, I mean I can't lie to myself either." He moved closer and took Nicole's hands in his, "I love you and I will always love you forever and a day my angel."

She stood there not saying a word, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes widened in surprise and then, …


	2. And now we wait?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters, well ok maybe a few, but mostly they are the property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling…I stole Charlie though! JK

Thanks tate dean for my first review! It's been awhile since I've written so you pretty much made my day! SO here just for you is the second chapter…

* * *

She stood there not saying a word, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes widened in surprise and then, …

"Charlie…I…I…I don't know what to say," she began to tear up. He moved closer to her and held her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you too, Charlie," she whispered after awhile.

He gently pulled away just enough to look at her face. "You do?" he questioned warily.

She nodded and pressed her lips against his softly. They kissed into the late hours of the night until they were both shivering with cold. They made their way up to their prospective common rooms wishing the night would never end.

* * *

Charlie's Graduation

"Oh Charlie, I cannot believe it! The first of my boys to leave and go off on his own. And all the way to Romania!" sobbed a very red-eyed Molly Weasley into her sons chest, holding on just a little too tight.

"Mum…can't…breathe!" he joked as she let him go quickly leaving him to his father.

Arthur clasped his hand saying, "Off to work with the dragons, what I wouldn't give to join you. We'll miss you son, so come back and visit us whenever possible. I'd love to hear some good stories."

"Mum! Dad! It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. I mean, I'll be here in England for another six months for the rest of my training," he chortled as he put his arms around both his parents and led them back towards their friends and family.

Charlie's breath caught in his throat as a head of dark auburn hair bounced towards their group. Nicole stopped right next to him and smiled

"Hi."

"Hello."

Simple greetings were all they could manage before they wrapped themselves up in each others arms not wanting to let go for anything in the world.

"Get a room you two!"

"Oh shove off, Bill. Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean we all have to suffer," Charlie chuckled turning himself and his companion towards the group.

"Finally Charlie! We've been waiting ages for you two to get together. So how did it happen?" a young George Weasley questioned curiously.

* * *

After reminiscing in their old antics and telling and retelling stories, the two were left alone to spend the rest of the day together.

"You're coming to the party tomorrow aren't you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world Charlie!"

"Good because tonight I have surprise for you," he said leading her towards Hogsmeade.

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it and I will be getting the next chapter in shortly, but for now I like leaving cliff hangers! :D**


	3. Party in Your Bedroom

Sadly (again) I do not own all of these characters...though still trying to steal Charlie from Rowling....enjoy!

* * *

He walked her towards the Three Broomsticks and gently ushered her inside. "Evening Madam Rosmerta," he said coyly giving her a little wink.

"Third door on the left dear," she replied nonchalantly smiling as well.

He turned towards Nicole and stared directly into her eyes, "I need you to trust me, okay?"

She nodded and Charlie moved behind her pulling out a blindfold. He tied it securely, covering her eyes and whispered, "No peeking love."

"I wouldn't dare," she smiled as he led her up the staircase towards their room. He opened the door with his wand and led her through a room scented with lilies, jasmine, orange blossoms, and vanilla. He sat her down on the bed and moved away from her.

"Charlie? Where did you go? Am I allowed to take this silly thing off yet?"

"Not yet, my love. There's one more thing I have to do," he replied huskily in her ear making her shudder with pleasure.

There was a knock on the door and he was gone again. It seemed forever until he was behind her untying the blindfold. He let it fall onto her lap and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh Charlie! It's beautiful! Is this all for us? I can't believe…"

"I'm glad you like it. Happy anniversary love."

She turned and threw her arms around his neck making the couple fall to the bed, their lips fused together as if by super glue.

"We don't have to eat you know, "Charlie added seductively when they broke for air about two minutes later.

She playfully pushed him away chuckling, "Are you kidding? I'm starving, and not just for the food. But," she continued firmly, "You will have to wait."

After finishing their beautifully prepared meal, the two hurriedly changed into more comfortable clothing and jumped into bed like two little kids. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Soon they were out of breath and shirtless.

"Charlie, wait…" she panted stopping him as he went to attack her neck.

He held her closer, worried, "What is it love?"

"I love you, Charlie, but I want to wait until I'm…we're ready for this."

"Nicole," he smiled, "I understand completely and I want to do everything in my power to make you happy, and if you're not ready then that's fine with me, love. I wasn't going to go any farther than you were comfortable with. I love you so much and fully respect you in every decision and thought you make. Tonight was not supposed to lure you into having sex with me. It was just about spending time together without anyone else around and celebrating both our anniversary and the end of school."

The two redressed themselves properly and fell asleep in each other's arms, wishing only to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A year and half later

"You're going to Australia?!" Charlie shouted.

"Yes! So it's fine that you left me to go to Romania, but I can't follow my dream to work in the outback? I mean you had no problem with me interning almost all of last summer. What's the problem now?"

"That's not what I…I mean; it's just so far away and…what about us? I mean we'll be working all the time…and what if there's a lot of men around…and how does your family feel about this?" he stammered.

"They're completely fine with it, if you weren't paying attention after graduation today. I mean they practically died of happiness when I told them I wasn't going to be an auror like my brother Chris. Yes, okay, obviously they're going to miss me and it is farther away than they wanted, but what can I do the director asked me to come back at the end of my internship. I couldn't turn down an opportunity like that!" she spat.

"But, what about us?" Charlie pleaded.

"Damn it Charlie! What are you insinuating?"


End file.
